earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Madison
History Julie Madison: 1973 - 2016 Julie Madison was seven years old when her parents were killed by a drunk driver. The experience was extraordinary tragic, but she found solace in a talent she did not know she had: art. By the time she was nine, Julie was given a scholarship to Brentwood Academy, Gotham’s elite private school, and there she met a young Bruce Wayne, Julie was drawn to her fellow orphan, hoping she could help him find his own therapeutic passion. The two became best friends, with Julie accompanying Bruce in many of his extracurricular activities at Wayne Manor. She learned Judo, fencing, and boxing beside Bruce and by the time they were twelve, the two began a childhood romance. Of course, it was doomed to fail as Bruce excelled through his academics and upon graduating early, decided to leave Gotham and Julie behind. The two would meet again when Bruce was in Vlatava where Julie was spending her first summer after graduation in artist’s apprenticeship. Their reunion was brief as Bruce left Julie once more to continue his training elsewhere. They would reunite once more some years later when Julie was in her second year of college in Washington, DC. Bruce was waiting to start of his FBI training at Quantico and decided to ask her to their first date. They fell in love but in quickly burned out as Bruce became fed up with the FBI and quit to “backpack across Europe”. Julie begged Bruce to let her join him, but he refused. Julie tried to forget Bruce by joining the Peace Corps, but again ran into him in 2005 at a Wayne Foundation event. Again, the two tried a relationship, this time it lasted for 18 months and even an engagement… but they could not survive the death of Bruce’s son, Jason. Julie now owns her own art gallery and lives in Burnside, with her new husband Warren McGinnis, raising their sons Terry (9) and Matt (1).Oracle Files: Julie Madison Threat Assessment Resources * Talented Artist * Well-Traveled * Fluent in 4 European Languages * Not Afraid of Bruce Wayne Trivia and Notes Trivia * Technically, she never was cued into Bruce's life as Batman. Julie had assumptions, sure, especially after Jason's death but she was happy not to know for certain and never brought the subject up. Bruce would have told her if they would have married. Notes * Julie Madison is a composite character of Julie Madison, Mary McGinnis and Rachel Dawes, As Roy explains: In canon (as far as DCAU is concerned and I presume the comics as well), Terry is Bruce's son/semi-clone, so I felt that was something I was going to do in Earth-27 but I didn't really care for the sci-fi impregnation. With Bruce's plethora of love interests in the past, I felt it was not at all unbelievable to assume he had a child out there and since Damian isn't an illegitimate child in Earth-27 since Bruce and Talia were married at the time, I decided to put Terry in that role instead (which I felt also gave Damian more of an excuse to be so pompous as the only 'legitimate' child of the Batman). As for Julie, that one just sort happened. I was watching Batman Beyond to do research for E27 and in one episode, Mrs. McGinnis mentions she has a tattoo and the New 52 version of Julie has a bunch of tattoos. With those and them both having red hair and me wanting to find a girl to fit the bill for Terry's mother in Earth-27, I settled on Julie. It was just sort of a happy accident how I came to that logic, but I actually really like this as I feel it gives more dimension to Terry's mother and should add an interesting dynamic to those talks between Mrs. McGinnis and Bruce Wayne when Terry starts working for Bruce. * Her portrait is based on her appearance in New 52. Links and References * Appearances of Julie Madison * Character Gallery: Julie Madison Category:Characters Category:Composite Character Category:Civilian Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Artistry Category:Artists Category:Gothamite Category:Female Characters Category:Tattoos Category:McGinnis Family Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity